<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Files by lovjis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256127">Files</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovjis/pseuds/lovjis'>lovjis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(? idk is it), Christmas AU, Crack, Fluff, Funny, Grammarly is my beta, Highschool AU, I try to be funny, M/M, Not Beta Read, Open ended, chan is there if you squint, felix is a little shit but its ok we love him, felix lives with chan, holiday au, hyunjin is annoyed at felix but thinks hes cute because gay, idk what i was doing at the end but it works, mentions of abandonment (only slight mention), mentions of questionable parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovjis/pseuds/lovjis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hyunjin just wants detention to be over with so he can enjoy the last of the days before winter break. but of /course/ he has to run into a boy trying to break into the principals office, and of-fucking-course the boy /has/ to be cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STAY CAROLS 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Files</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soggy floor trailed behind Hyunjin as he mopped the halls halfheartedly. It was the third day of his detention, and he still had the rest of the week to serve. Great. </p><p>His phone buzzed in his back pocket with a notification, begging to be answered, but he ignored it, probably being his best friend Jisung bragging about how he didn't have to serve detention with him. He grunted as he realized he stepped on top of the mop, almost tripping over it. If Jisung didn't rope me into helping him mess with the assembly music I wouldn't be here, he complained in his brain, continuing to mop the halls</p><p>He ignored the buzzing three more times until his ringtone went off. “What the hell does he want,” he mumbled under his breath to himself, grabbing his phone from his back pocket, resting the mop on his shoulder as he did so. </p><p>“Oh shoot,” he flinched a little when he saw the contact, immediately answering the call.</p><p>“Hyunjin, where are you? You're always out nowadays, it's Christmas soon you need to spend more time with your family!” a female voice emitted from the phone. Hyunjin winced from the sudden loudness of her voice.</p><p>“Hi mom,” he paused. He didn't want to tell her that he landed himself in detention. “I'm helping out a teacher after hours at school”</p><p>“Oh, well, that's good, making yourself useful, but be home soon, we have family dinner tonight!” she hung up before Hyunjin could say goodbye. His phone went back into his back pocket, and back to mopping the floors of the empty hall, he went to, the time passing slower than it ever has before.</p><p>It took over an hour just to mop the first four classrooms of the floor, and he knew the main office would take even longer than the others, for its bigger size and more exposed floor. He groaned at the idea and checked his watch- 5 pm. Another hour of this.</p><p>He flicked on the light as he entered the large room, illuminating all inside- comfortable chairs, artwork made by that year’s freshman class, division wall to keep the front desk area and the student area separate, a doorless door frame leading to the hallway to the principal's office, and of course, the dirty floor that he had to mop up. He set the bucket of mop water right under the light switch, a reflection of something he couldn't bother finding out was catching his eye.</p><p>Then he heard a shuffling from the back hall.</p><p>A shudder went down his spine as he stopped in his place, terrified. Oh god, what if there's a raccoon back there, or maybe even a burglar, or who knows what's back there. Why is the light on there? Who's looking through the files at this time? The principal already went home today didn't she oh no I'm gonna die today,” all these thoughts flooded his mind. He tried to stay calm and keep mopping the floor (only quieter this time, you don't know if it's a murderer or something back there).</p><p>Bang “OW FUCK” a deep voice shouted from the hall. </p><p>That's it I'm dead, time to say my goodbyes to everyone Hyunjin panicked, not knowing what to do. The first thing that came to his mind was to yell<br/>
And so he did.</p><p>“PLEASE DON'T KILL ME” he shouted, clutching onto the mop as if it would give him safety. Silence from the other room. Hyunjin decided to edge closer.</p><p>“,,, who's out there?” the deep voice from earlier replied after a minute. Hyunjin immediately connected that voice with the face of someone who probably ate babies in their free time.</p><p>“I'll only tell you if you promise not to murder me” Hyunjin, again, shouted back at the open door, scared to move closer, he took back the step he took a minute ago.<br/>
Footsteps, oh god I'm gonna die Christmas is next week I can't be dead his heart rate increased until the owner from the voice finally showed himself.</p><p>He saw his freckles first. Splattered all over his face densely, his cheeks dusted with a faint constant pink. His hair was blonde, short and fluffy, his roots a brown color- he could tell the blonde isn't real. Barely shorter than him, maybe by an inch or so, he had an overall soft aura- soft face, soft hair, soft features. He was not expecting someone who sounded like the son of Satan himself to be this cute</p><p>Cute? He's probably gonna murder you!</p><p>“Are you the janitor?” the blonde said, tilting his head in confusion, which made Hyunjin even more confused, because how does the owner of a voice like that have mannerisms that completely oppose it?</p><p>“No,,, are you here to kill me,” Hyunjin asked once again just to make sure.</p><p>“Not that I plan to, no,” the freckled boy replied. “That's a no, I'm not gonna kill you,” he added when he noticed Hyunjin’s fear returning to his face. His voice was laced with an accent, although he wasn't sure from where, but it was strong enough to tell that he wasn't raised in Korea.</p><p>“Then, what are you doing here? I'm here cuz of detention, but I don't think trying to break into Mrs. Choi’s office is a way to serve it” Hyunjin relaxed more, knowing the deep-voiced person wasn't a threat to his safety.</p><p>“Oh, uh” he could see the others' faces distort in thought as if he was trying to come up with something on the spot. “You know, since I don't know anything about you, ima trust you,”</p><p>“Oh? Well then-”</p><p> “I was, uh, trying to find my files,” Freckles answered, shrugging as if it's normal to attempt to break into the principal's office after school to look up yourself in their files. </p><p>Not knowing what to reply to that with, he said the first thing that came to his mind- “uh- why?”</p><p>“Well,,, kinda forgot my address,” the blonde boy’s voice became softer, probably out of embarrassment. He put his hand behind his neck and ducked his head a little.<br/>
“I'm sorry- what?” Hyun-jin exclaimed, half laughing, half overcome by confusion. How do you forget your address, to the point you need to find your documents to remember?</p><p>the blonde boy was already turning around to go back to trying to get into the office when he answered with “everyone's done it.” he turned the corner to when he disappeared back into the hall. Hyunjin, not wanting to get in trouble even more than he already is, just stared at the empty place where he was standing, mouth agape with confusion.</p><p>A few seconds passed with nothing but the sound of a jiggling of a doorknob when Hyunjin shook his head and returned to his senses. “I can't just stand here, there's the rest of the floor to mop,,,” he mumbled to himself, walking over to pick up the mop.</p><p>He couldn't get to it, though, before he was interrupted by that same goddamn voice. “Hey janitor guy, you got any keys to open this door?”</p><p>“I'm- what?” Hyunjin said, forgetting that he had to speak up for the other to hear. “I'm not the janitor! For the last time!” he yelled, rolling his eyes to grab the mop-</p><p>“Oh, well can you at least help me out here?” the same voice echoed from the hall. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. He checked his phone again for the time- 5:23 pm. He has no time for this, he had to be home soon or god knows how long his mom will be yelling at him for. He doesn't even know this strange boy, why is he wasting time on him?</p><p>“Please~” the stranger's voice dragged out the word, trying to guilt the other into helping him. God, was he getting annoying. He caved in and stomped over to the mini-hall to see what the fuck the stranger wanted him to do. It's not like he could just kick open the door or something dumb like that. He saw him on his knees tryna jiggle the doorknob as if it'll open if he does it enough</p><p>“Look, I have no idea who the fuck you are-”</p><p>“Felix” the stranger interrupted.<br/>
“Excuse me?”</p><p>“It Felix,”</p><p>“Ok then, Felix, I still have no idea who you are, I've never seen you before and-”</p><p>“Arent, you gonna tell me your name?” </p><p>It was taking everything in Hyunjin to not yell at Felix.</p><p>“Are you fucking- it's Hyunjin. THE POINT IS, what do you even want me to do to get that door open that you cant do?”</p><p>Felix grunted as he got off the ground, wiping his knees from the dust of the unmopped floor, getting up to Hyunjin’s gaze- well, a few inches down from it. “I don't know, hit it with the mop?” he said as he got up</p><p>“What- do you really think hitting it with a mop handle will bust open a door?”</p><p>“Maybe! Or just kicking it down is also an option-”</p><p>Hyunjin had heard too much to not assume that Felix is out of his mind. He sighed deeply to keep himself from blowing up at the shorter boy.</p><p>“Look, unless you have a valid reason to be breaking and entering into the principal's office to look at confidential files, I'm leaving. I have the whole rest of the floor to mop before I have to be home so if you could please just figure it out on your own that would be amazing,'' Hyunjin said finally as he started to turn around.</p><p>“I already told you why I'm trying to get in,” Felix said, his voice sounding both annoyed and slightly desperate. Yeah right, like Hyunjin was going to believe he forgot his own address. </p><p>“I'm not taking any of that address bullshit,” he looked over his shoulder to say as he started to walk out only to be yet again stopped by a voice.</p><p>“No, dumbass, it's my parent's address, of course I know my own address,” well geez, Hyunjin though, he sure sounded rude for someone begging for help. </p><p>He took a deep breath to hold his composer. “Your address, your parent's address, whichever it is who forgets that? I'm not buying it,” he turns on his heel to face the shorter, who was back at aggressively jiggling the doorknob. </p><p>“Well,” he grunted as he tried to stick a pencil in the lock, “you kinda do when you haven't seen them in three years,” he adjusted himself so he was sitting on his feet,<br/>
“its not my fault I lived with them when they first enrolled me into the school,”</p><p>Hyunjin honestly did not expect that response, his silence showing that. So he lives on his own? But he's only seventeen how can he afford that. At least he thinks he's only seventeen, maybe he's not even a student and is a full-grown man breaking in to find his files from his highschool years, (aside from the fact he looks nothing like a full-grown man). Felix could see Hyunjin's gears turning when he took a second to stop jabbing pencil lead into the lock to see why the other was suddenly silent when he couldn't seem to stop running his mouth earlier.</p><p>“My parents kicked my brother out and I decided I much preferred living with my brother instead of my parents, so I live there now. Nothing much else,” he shrugged as he switched to trying to jam the eraser into the lock.</p><p>Still confused, Hyunjin, ignoring his better judgment, asked “but why do you need to know your parent's address if you cut them off?” he immediately felt bad after saying that realizing he was prying into a practical stranger’s personal life. Sure he was cute but he's still a stranger that he thought was a murderer half the time he knew him.</p><p>“I don't know, I guess my grandparents are home and they want to pretend they're still good parents by having me over for Christmas? They just texted me saying to not bring my Hyung,” he tossed the pencil to the side and was now looking around the floor to find another object to jab into the lock-in hopes of cracking it. Hyunjin noticed that the boy seemed to have no problem with sharing this information as if it was as normal to share as his sign or blood type. </p><p>“So…”</p><p>“So since I haven't seen them in so long of course I forgot where they live, considering my brother lives nowhere near them. I didn't wanna ask them so I thought this was the second-best choice.”</p><p>So much was going through Hyunjin’s brain right now, he felt like he was short-circuiting. My god all he wanted to do was get detention over with not lose brain cells over a cute stranger’s backstory</p><p>“Look,” Felix looked up at the taller, getting up off the floor. “Can you please just help? I don't know how but like, something?” his voice tired, even though he can't get worn out over jabbing a lock with miscellaneous things. </p><p>“Look Felix, I seriously don't know a way I could help you get in. I don't have any keys or anything like that-”</p><p>“Yeah you do,” Felix interrupted him. Geez, it seems that's something the freckled boy does often. </p><p>“No- what do you mean?” Hyunjin then remembered what the other said earlier. “I am not a janitor, for the last time,” he put a hand on his forehead</p><p>“No, don't they give you a key to open all the doors to clean the classrooms? That seems like something they'd do,”</p><p>Hyunjin couldn't tell if the other was just messing with him at this point. </p><p>“No, they just gave me a mop and the yellow bucket of mop water that's at the main office entrance-”</p><p>He suddenly remembers the silver reflection that caught his eye earlier. He quickly dashed back to the said mop water bucket to see dangling off the handle was, indeed, an all-access key. Or, at least it must be for it to be dangling there. </p><p>He heard Felix scoff from around the corner, assuming he thought the taller ditched him.</p><p>He walked back around and held up the key in between his pointer finger and his thumb “nevermind, I think I found it,” he said because of course he did.</p><p>Felix’s eyes lit up as he saw the metal item in the older’s hand, grabbing it impatiently to try it at the door. Miraculously, it creaked open, to the honest surprise of both of them. </p><p>The shorter scurried inside, determined to be fast enough to not get caught. Hyunjin cautiously followed, hanging near the door. He hasn't been there since his first year, and it honestly hasn't changed a bit. The same creaky old filing cabinets, to which Felix was sifting through to find his personal information, the same tacky swivel chair, the same nameplate, and awards hung up on the wall. </p><p>“Found it,” Felix read aloud the address as if he was asking for confirmation from Hyunjin, who knew it just as much as he did. He saw the other pull out his phone to type in the address so he could remember it later. Hyunjin has started to slowly leave the room, in fear someone will come in (although he knows for a fact the principal already left school). He was making his way slowly back to the mop, to not alert Felix that he has left the room</p><p>“Hey, Hyunjin!”</p><p>Well, that didn't work for long.</p><p>The younger left the room, forgetting to close it, to find Hyunjin already picking up his mop. </p><p>“The key,” he held out said object, the taller suddenly remembering he was the one in charge of it. He mumbled a thanks as he grabbed the key and slid it back on the handle of the bucket.</p><p>“No, thank you,” Felix said, a smile on his face, his pretty eyes scrunching.<br/>
“I just have one more question,” Felix asked, Hyunjin honestly getting used to not being annoyed when he talked. </p><p>“Shoot” he sighed, looking at his phone to check the time- almost six. One question won't set him back more than where he already was.</p><p>“I forgot to mention, but my parents are kind of expecting for me to bring a plus one to their dinner, and I don't know many people,” Felix said, a hopeful tone in his voice. Hyunjin wasn't sure what he was getting at, though. </p><p>“Maybe you could come?” he finished his thought, his face slightly flushed (not to the point it was noticeable though, considering his freckles). Hyunjin put two and two together, his lips making an ‘o’. </p><p>“Isn't it on Christmas though? Plus we don't know each other at all really…” Hyun-jin responded, trying to not let the fairy-like boy down.</p><p>“No, it's the twenty-third, I think that's fine for most people,” Felix bit the corner of his lip after finishing the sentence. Hyunjin pondered for a bit, wondering how his family would think. </p><p>“Ok, sure, you aren't as annoying as I thought you would be so why not,” he replied, (saying the last part in his head of course) to Felix's surprise.</p><p>After an exchange of numbers, Hyunjin grabbed the mop and bucket and left the office, Felix following after, only turning the other way to leave the building, a smile on his face.</p><p>Of course, Felix would never tell the other that his parents had no such expectation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i tried *breakdances*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>